Black Nights
by mischiefcantbemanaged
Summary: Anna Case is a 17 year-old vampire who has just moved to Forks, Washington. She meets the Cullen Family and becomes friends with Alice. Throughout her stay in Forks her life is filled with good and bad memories. You'll have to read to find out more.


Black Nights

Chapter 1: New Town

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first twilight-based story with OCs. Anna is the main character/OC and her "adoptive" family are also OCs. She was 17 when she was turned into a vampire and that happened in the year 1950. The story takes place when **_**Twilight**_** does, 2005. It's a little short, so sorry about that. The next one will be longer. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. :)**

**~Rebecca  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Life is something many people don't really think about. I think about it all the time though, but that might be because it will never end for me. The gentle breeze in the air brought the smell of caribou to me and I shifted my attention back to hunting. My mother of many sorts, Mary, was ahead of me running alongside Henry her husband. We were a small clan, but we had great relationships with each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one went home after hunting, instead we went to the airport and boarded the plane to Washington. We could've run there but it would be more convenient to fly. All of our things were already there in a house Mary and Henry had built almost 100 years ago. It had been modernized and redecorated with new furniture, all props. The plane ride had been going by incredibly slow, but eventually we landed in Seattle where our "cheaper" car was stashed. A red Mini Cooper.

"Wow, it's great to be back here." Henry said as we drove towards Forks.

"Yes, quite pleasant." Mary agreed quietly.

I stayed silent glancing out the window. Mary looked inquisitively at me and then at Jack. They both knew I wasn't pleased about going to Forks. This would be the first time I would live there. The rest of the ride was silent, no one seemed to want to talk. I continued looking out the window. We were almost there when something caught my eye. It was another vampire that was clear, no human could move that fast. I stared intently at him well he ran towards town, moving fasting than our car. Suddenly, I realized that he was probably invisible to the human eye. That was why he was running so close to the highway. He glanced at me and I noticed his eyes were the same shade as mine, golden brown. His hair was a peculiar bronze color and he had all the traits of a typical vampire, pale skin, inhuman beauty, shadows under the eyes, just a picture of perfection. I could smell him as well, he had the most wonderful almost as good as human blood. Just at that moment we took the exit for Main Street and he had run deeper into the woods. I could still see him of course but we had turned and that would mean having to look out the back window just to see an unknown vampire, something I didn't really want to do.

We pulled into our driveway 15 minutes later. Our house was on the outskirts of town hidden in a forest. I had only seen it once when we redecorated it. The house was beautiful, pleasant, and comfortable. All our other cars were there. My silver Prius was in the garage, along with Henry's sleek, black Ferrari. We have a collection of cars but most of them don't get used. Mary usually just drives the Mini Cooper or the Impala. I would be driving the electric blue Toyota Camry to school instead of my Prius, it would help us blend in a little more.

"Anna, do you want to come with Henry and I to the market?" Mary asked me. She still spoke sometimes like she was in the late 1800s.

I thought for a moment, I didn't really want to go.

"Um, is it okay if I stay here? I just want to get settled in."

"Of course it is," Mary said smiling, "We shouldn't be gone too long."

I got out of the car and walked to the front door. The house was unlocked like usual. Once inside I looked out the window and saw Henry and Mary pulling out of the driveway. They only needed to get food as props. It would suck having to waste all the food but that's life sometimes. We would shop for food as little as possible. I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. Obviously I would never sleep in it, I was only laying down for something to do. I would be as comfortable laid down as standing up. There was a mirror on my ceiling, put in for my amusement. I looked up at my reflection. My long, raven black hair contrasted with my pale white skin. Not in a bad way, it looked good just like everything about me. My eyes were light, golden brown because I had just hunted last night. Before I had been transformed they had been a piercing, icy blue color. I'm not really tall, but I'm not short. Right in-between at 5 feet 7 inches. At transformation I weighed 103lbs. Slim for my age. I'm beautiful even for a vampire.

Mary and I look alike in certain ways. She is petite 5 feet 2 inches, 130lbs, with shoulder-length auburn hair. Her face is sweet, and childish in a way, even though she was 29 when transformed. She had, had a husband and 5 children. Marrying young and having many children was what a woman was suppose to do in the 1800s, 1889 exactly. She had been ill with cholera and was going to die when Henry came and transformed her. He had fallen in love with her from afar and didn't want her to die. Her family had thought she had died from the illness. They are all dead now obviously.

Henry is the most different look wise. He has short red hair and is 5 feet 11 inches tall. His build is strong and muscular he's around 160lbs and was 32 when changed into a vampire. He hasn't told me much about his transformation except that it happened in 1853.

They had adopted me into their family when they found me scared and alone after I had been changed into a vampire. The vampire who had bitten me had fled and left me alone and helpless. I love them both…they are truly my family.

I heard someone approaching and bolted out of my room and downstairs. Two seconds had past and then I heard someone come up the porch steps and knock on the front door. I smelt the air. It reminded me of the vampire I had seen earlier. Walking cautiously I came to the door and opened it. Standing on the porch was a vampire of course. He wasn't the one I had seen earlier but his eyes were golden too.

"Hello, sorry to bother you, but I thought I'd come over and introduce myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen," He held out his hand.

"Hi. It's uh no bother. I'm Anna Case," We shook hands quickly. "Come inside my parents should be home soon," I said turning around and walking into the living room. I sat down in one of the armchairs and he sat on the couch. Carlisle seemed nice, he had blonde hair and a lean shape to him.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" He asked me with genuine interest.

"It's okay, we just arrived here about an hour ago…" I replied.

"Ah yes, my son, Edward, saw you arriving."

So Edward was the mystery vampire's name. I had been wondering about that. He wasn't biologically Carlisle son obviously, vampires can't have children but they must live together. I wonder why he didn't come?

All of that had been running through my mind when I heard the Mini Cooper turning into the driveway.

"That must be my parents," I said.

I was of course right. They came inside laden with groceries.

"Oh Anna, hello," Mary said. She then noticed Carlisle. She set the groceries down in the kitchen and hurried back out into the living room.

Henry also came back into the living room.

"Hello, I'm Henry Case, and this is my wife Mary. I see you already met our daughter, Anna."

Carlisle stood up and shook hands with Henry. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Carlisle Cullen." There was a moment of silence and then Carlisle spoke again, "I was just here to touch base. The rest of my family live on the other side of town. I assume you all don't want to blow your cover so I just wanted to come by and hear your cover story, that is if you don't mind."

Henry shook his head, "No we don't mind. Our story is simple. We adopted Anna when she was 10 and we are from Caribou, Maine."

Carlisle nodded and then said, "Well that's all I need to know. I'm sure I'll see you all around and Anna will be attending school with my children." He shook hands with Henry again and waved at Mary and I. We heard him running into the woods.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the evening was quiet and uneventful. We all had our different hobbies that we did over the long night. Henry had gotten a job at the local Law office. He was an excellent Lawyer. Mary was going to fill in for one of the teachers at the elementary school because the woman was getting a surgery done and going to be out for the whole school year. Speaking of school the first day for me is tomorrow. Great. What a wonderful last day of summer vacation. I was upstairs in my room listening to music. All my school things were sitting on the floor ready to go. I still had about two hours until it was time for me to leave. I was debating weather to get dressed now or wait when my cell phone rang. It startled me. Henry and Mary were the only two who knew the number. I reached over and picked it up glancing at the caller id. It wasn't Mary or Henry so I just let it ring. The person didn't leave a message so I assumed it was just someone with the wrong number. I got up and got dressed. I wasn't wearing anything too complicated, just a light yellow cashmere sweater with a white cami underneath, a denim skirt and gray leggings with a pair of flats. I braided my hair into two braids. Being a junior again for the 5th time wasn't that exciting. I killed an hour reading my favorite book Oliver Twist, finishing it by the time I had to leave.

I got into the Camry and drove to Forks High School, pulling into the first open spot I saw. I was a little bit early, but not by too much. I got my things together and walked towards my first class. I saw the Cullens. They were all standing together. One of them, a petite girl with black hair like mine looked at me and gave me a friendly smile. I smiled back and kept walking. The first part of the day went by slowly. Most of the teachers were just repeating the same welcome back speech. I had math with Edward Cullen and English with the other Cullen who had smiled at me. I learned her name was Alice.

When lunch time finally came it was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I had survived the first-half of the day. I don't eat regular food. I haven't for 55 years. So I just grabbed a sandwich, chips, and a bottle of water to use as props. When I had started looking for an empty table to sit at I noticed Alice waving me over to sit with them. That was strange seeing as I hadn't talked to any of the Cullen teenagers. I didn't want to be rude so I walked over there and sat down next to Alice.

"Hi Anna, how are you? I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." She gestured to each person as she said their name.

"I'm good just a little bored. How are you?"

"Oh I'm great!" Alice said with a huge smile.

The rest of the lunch period was filled with Alice's non-stop chatter. I did my best to answer all the questions. When lunch ended I got up and dumped my tray. Edward was looking at me as he followed me out of the lunch room.

"Do you have Biology next too?" I asked him slowing down to match his pace.

"Yes," He answered curtly.

We entered the room together. I went and sat down at a lab table. Edward surprised me by sitting next to me.

After Biology I had French with Madame Grainier. Then my day was done. I did it! Triumphant that I had survived the first day I drove home. I would probably go and hunt tonight. Maybe Alice would join me. She seemed like a fun person to be around. Perhaps Forks isn't going to be too bad after all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading :)**** R&R please. Oh and like I said don't hesitate to ask questions. ~Rebecca**


End file.
